


Familiarity Breeds Temptation

by WalkTheStarsWithMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sam, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Familiar Lucifer, Familiars, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love Bites, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam, Sam Has A Wing Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Sub Lucifer, Top Lucifer, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, Witch Sam, Witches, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheStarsWithMe/pseuds/WalkTheStarsWithMe
Summary: In which Lucifer--a witch's familiar--goes where he's not supposed to, gets a face full of sex pollen, and then faces consequences from his master Sam.(In other words, the writer of this fic has fallen into that special kind of Hell where you put together a weak-ass plot to hide the fact that all you want is your ship to passionately bang each other multiple times in a row. They do not apologize for this, however.)





	1. The Forbidden Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

> i have a terrible itch to scratch and writing this fic is helping with that. i hope y'all're proud of me.  
>  **~Alder**

“Don’t go in those cupboards.” 

That was one of the first rules Sam laid down when Lucifer had first become his familiar. There were other rules Sam had established, sure—practical things like, “Don’t fly indoors” and “Don’t antagonize Dean.” Those were rules that had obvious reasons behind them, the first being that most places considered “indoors” had barely any room for Lucifer to spread his wings, and the second being that Dean was another permanent resident of the bunker and Lucifer had to get along with him if he wanted to stay. 

But Sam had never explained why he didn’t want Lucifer poking around the cupboards in the lowest level of the bunker. There was nothing particularly special about them; they didn’t have any protective sigils or warding painted on it the way the boxes containing hazardous materials did. The only thing remotely remarkable about it was the fact that the handles of the cabinets were chained together and padlocked so that they could only be opened a half-inch. Lucifer knew this because he’d tried peeking inside. But even with his keen eyesight and a flashlight, the familiar couldn’t see much; all he saw were little burlap bags that smelled of mixed herbs—hex bags, perhaps. 

After that, the thought of opening the cabinets began to plague Lucifer day in and day out. Many a night were spent nestled close to Sam and pondering over the contents of the hex bags in the cabinets. Were they dangerous? Were they for emergencies only? Were they untested new formulas for spells and curses? Sam had a penchant for experimenting with different ingredients in between cases, even though his brother Dean didn’t like the idea of witchcraft going on down in their bunker. 

But speaking of Dean—did he know about the cupboards? If he did, did he not care? Did he know something Lucifer didn’t? Lucifer had to know. The millions of questions buzzing in his head were starting to irritate him like feather-mites. Once, over a midnight snack shared with Dean, a question slipped out of the familiar’s mouth before he could stop it: 

“Do you know what’s in those cabinets downstairs?” 

Dean had nearly choked on the organic potato chip in his mouth. Lucifer jumped at the sound, but Dean quickly recovered. 

“Yeah, I’ve looked in there before,” the green-eyed human answered. He had an sly smile on his face, as if he were holding back a little laugh. “There’s some, uh, pretty interesting stuff, that’s for sure.” 

“Like what?” Lucifer had asked, leaning forward with his head tilted. 

Dean’s smile widened just a touch. “Herbs, mostly, and then some other stuff I don’t remember.” 

“What do they do?” the familiar asked. 

The human simply shrugged. “It’s a different experience for everyone.” 

“What was your experience like?” 

Dean huffed in amusement. “Wild.” 

At that unsatisfactory answer, Lucifer frowned and crossed his arms. “Could you be any  _more_ vague?” 

The human shrugged, popping another chip in his mouth. With his mouth full he said, “It’s better when it’s a surprise,” as if he knew full well that eventually Lucifer’s curiosity would get the better of him. 

That irritated Lucifer. “When what’s a surprise? Tell me!” he demanded. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Dean chuckled, and that was the end of the conversation. 

+++ 

The next day Sam and Dean were gone on a nearby hunt, leaving Lucifer to his own devices—the perfect opportunity for the familiar to investigate the forbidden cupboards, as he had dubbed them in his mind. Almost as soon as he heard  Dean’s Impala roll away from the bunker, Lucifer turned and rushed down to the deepest sublevel. A moment later he stood breathing before the Sam’s locked cabinets. 

His heart pounding, Lucifer put a hand to the padlock and yanked it down, easily breaking it off. The snap of the metal fracturing left his ears ringing and his blood singing inside of them. With the lock off, the chains were easy to unwrap, and soon they clattered to the ground next to the tossed-aside padlock. The paltry security came as a shock to Lucifer—why would Sam put such trivial obstacles between his familiar and his cabinets? 

_Maybe he_ wanted  _me to go inside,_ a thought whispered to Lucifer. 

At that, a chill ran through the familiar’s body, and his feathers rose in order to trap more heat beneath them. Or were his wings bristling because of the anticipation mounting inside of him? After all, he was on the verge of discovering the secret of the forbidden cupboards and why Sam wanted nobody snooping around inside of them. Most (if not all) of the questions that had dogged Lucifer for weeks would soon be answered. But what if those answers were horrible, horrible ones that were veiled for a reason? 

No, that could never be. The mere thought of Sam creating hex bag for depraved, evil intentions was ludicrous. Lucifer mentally kicked himself for even entertaining the idea. His master was not a cruel witch, not like the ones who planted murderous hex bags and chanted curses to torture other creatures. 

So why was Lucifer disobeying him? 

That thought brought everything screeching to a halt. Because this? This was going behind Sam’s back and taking advantage of the fact that he trusted Lucifer—a familiar with a history of aggression and violence—enough to leave him alone in the bunker with the forbidden cupboards. 

But Lucifer wanted to know,  _know_ what was hidden inside. He was so close that he could smell the scent of the blended herbs emanating from the cabinets. And he had already broken the padlock and taken the chains off; even if he  _didn’t_ look inside, Sam would still think he did. Either way, Lucifer was—as Dean would put it—screwed. Thus, he really had nothing to lose now. 

So before he could lose his nerve, Lucifer wrapped his hands around the thick handles of the forbidden cupboards. They were cold, frigid in his pale hands. His teeth sank into his lower lip as he sucked in a breath—and tugged the doors open. 

Before he could react, a cloud of golden dust enveloped him, flooding his vision with yellow. 

Lucifer yelped and slammed the doors back shut, frantically trying to brush the powder off of his face and clothes. His wings thrashed, knocking over several boxes from shelves around him, but he paid no mind. All that mattered was getting away and getting whatever this stuff was off, off,  _off_ — 

But then Lucifer noticed the sweet scent wafting up into his nostrils, and the odd fragrance instantly… calmed him. He wondered if it tasted the same way it smelled, so he wiped a little off his face and sucked the collected dust off his finger. It tasted like honey, dandelion milk, and butterscotch—all of which Lucifer liked. 

He spent the next ten minutes licking the strange dust off of his clothes and enjoyed every moment of it.  A  more rational part of  him  warned  against gorging himself on  the  mysterious substance, but it was too sweet and enticing to resist.  It should have concerned Lucifer, how quickly he succumbed to his desire for more, but he was too crazed to think about that—when he had finished cleaning himself up as best as he could, he looked in the cabinets for more. 

And more the familiar did find, for in each hex bag he found there was at least another handful of the stuff inside. 

Things went downhill very quickly after that.  Because before he knew it  he  was sitting on the floor near the cupboards in a daze, and his lips and chin were coated with dust, which gave him the semblance of a drug addict. 

The thought made Lucifer perk up. Of course!  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the powder collected on his sleeve.  It  _had_ to be drugs of some sort—how else would Lucifer have lost all reason like that so quickly? And the exhilaration and disorientation he felt must’ve been the result of a high. Clearly these were addictive drugs meant to be diluted by potions or water, not taken in concentrated amounts like this. Maybe that was why Sam was so adamant about keeping his familiar out of those cabinets—he knew the temptation his powders posed. 

Sam… 

Lucifer felt a weird twinge in his gut when he thought of his master. He’d felt it before in Sam’s presence, but now the sensation was stronger, almost overpowering. It made his feathers stand on end, his mouth water, and his skin heat up under his clothes. This had to be another effect of the powdered drug, right? After all, Lucifer could always keep his thoughts in check when he was near his master. He could rein them in and keep himself from wondering about things like peeling Sam’s clothes off and touching his naked body and pleasing him— 

Lucifer bit his lip, his breath hissing through his pointed teeth. He shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts—witches and familiars were forbidden to have these sorts of relations. But then again, this was one of the rules of witchcraft that had no justification behind it. And anyways, Lucifer was just  _fantasizing_ about Sam climbing on top of him, Sam tugging on his wings, Sam sinking down onto his hardened— 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The familiar was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his pocket. When he pulled it out he saw the screen light up with Sam’s name. Lucifer hit the green Answer button and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey,” the familiar said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. 

_“Hey, Lucifer.”_

The sound of his name rolling off of Sam’s tongue was enough to make Lucifer squirm. “A-Are you on your way back already?” 

_“Yeah. Turned out to be a false alarm. That happens sometimes.”_ Sam’s voice turned concerned.  _“You okay?”_

Lucifer’s eyes darted around, catching sight of every golden crumb he’d scattered on the floor. He flapped one wing and sent the powder all underneath a dusty cabinet. “Yeah. Fine. What about you?” he said to divert his master’s attention. 

_“Just stopped for gas,”_ answered Sam.  _“But we’re close by. We should be back in about half an hour.”_

“Yeah?” 

_“Yeah. My legs are a bit cramped, so I’m just walking around to stretch ‘_ _em_ _out.”_

“I’ll help you stretch them more when you get back,” Lucifer blurted out. Then when he realized what he’d said, his eyes widened and he clapped one hand over his own mouth. His pounding heart deafened him in the long silence that followed. 

Then Sam finally spoke. 

_“You went in those cabinets, didn’t you?”_

Lucifer squirmed again. “Uh-huh.” 

His master’s voice dipped into a growl.  _“You know what this means, Lucifer.”_

Lucifer couldn’t suppress the little gasp that left his lips. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked breathlessly. 

_“Thirty minutes. Then you’ll see._

No! Waiting that long was impossible. Unimaginable. “Sam, I—” 

_“In the meantime, you are_ not  _allowed to go anything to get yourself off. Understood?”_

Lucifer gulped down a breath. “Okay.” 

_“And Lucifer?”_

“Yes, Sam?” 

_“Be naked for me when I come home.”_

The words worsened the throbbing between Lucifer’s legs. But he just nodded and managed to say, “Yes, Sam” one last time. 

When his master hung up, Lucifer put his phone aside and quietly started peeling off his clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took forever, but here it is !! this chapter contains the Sexytimes, which contains tons of foreplay, wing!kink, a collar and leash, some spanking, lots of dom/sub overtones, a forked tongue in the butt, and sam getting cream-pied after getting a fabulous dicking-down
> 
> warning for slight dubcon, since lucifer's uhhhhhhhh Under the Influence™

Almost exactly half an hour later, Sam arrived just as promised.

Lucifer opened his eyes as his master’s footsteps came down the stairs, crossed the bunker, and approached their bedroom. _Our bedroom._

At that, the now-nude familiar sat up, the dull throb of his neglected erection growing stronger the closer the footsteps came. And when Lucifer’s nose caught a trace of his master’s earthy, faintly musky scent, his mouth watered and his heart began to race. Sam was right behind the door.

“Lucifer?”

Goosebumps prickled along the familiar’s arms at the sound of his own name. “I’m here. Come in.”

The bedroom door swung open almost lazily. And then there stood Sam with a casual look on his face—as if he hadn’t promised his familiar punishment just half an hour prior. Yet his dark, hungry eyes gave away his hidden delight at the sight of Lucifer. And Lucifer found himself pinned under their gaze.

Sam entered the room and locked the door behind himself. The click of the lock punctured the silence in a way that only excited Lucifer more; he couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to his face the more he became aware of just how _exposed_ he was. Sure, he had changed clothes in front of Sam on many occasions—most familiars aren’t fussy about nudity—but this time was different. Lucifer had been _commanded_ to strip down. And from the way Sam’s eyes kept roaming over his body, Lucifer knew he wasn’t going to redress himself anytime soon.

“Dean’s taking a long drive right now,” said Sam. He strode towards Lucifer, head high, shoulders back. “So we’ve got the whole place to ourselves.”

“That’s… excellent,” Lucifer chuckled, straightening up in his seat. His gaze followed every one of Sam’s movements; his half-opened wings fanned the air in anticipation when the human sat next to him on the bed.

Sam reached forward and cupped the side of Lucifer’s face with one hand. “How do you feel?” he asked, feeling the stubble fuzzing his familiar’s jaw.

“Good. _Great_ , mm…” Lucifer made a soft murring noise as he leaned into his master’s touch. He wasn’t sure if it was the golden powder, Sam’s presence, or his own arousal making his mouth so loose. Either way, the words “I want to kiss you,” slipped from his mouth like dew down the curve of a leaf.

Sam blinked, then regained his composure. “Is there anything else you want?” he pressed, as if he were a doctor questioning a patient on any symptoms the latter felt.

“I want…” Lucifer began. He lost himself in the depths of Sam’s eyes, the words escaped him for a moment. Then the answer came back just as quickly:

“I want to know what you taste like.”

And after that the words came pouring out of Lucifer’s mouth like a lake freed from a dam:

“I want to touch you and feel you all over inside and out. I want to give you all sorts of pleasure and do exactly what pleases you best. I want to be yours—all yours—because we were made for each other and that’s why fate brought us together in the first place. Most of all, I want to serve you, Sam, in all the ways I wasn’t brave enough to before.”

His blue eyes shimmered as they met Sam’s. “I want to satisfy you as completely as I can… but only if you want me to.”

Sam licked his lips, taking in every word. His smile changed in a way Lucifer couldn’t explain, as if something else were rising up beneath his expression.

“Is that so?” the human said. But lurking beneath his words was the knowledge that this was an unnecessary question.

Lucifer nodded fervently, out of breath after opening up about his innermost desires to his master.

“Well, that’s good,” said Sam, “'cause I want you too.”

He drew his hand away from Lucifer’s face, leaving the familiar’s cheek cold with the ghost of his touch. Then the human pointed at the nightstand and said, “Open the top drawer for me.”

Confused, Lucifer tilted his head but pulled the drawer out anyway. It took him a moment to recognize the two things he saw inside, but when he did his eyes widened and his face burned even redder.

“That’s—that’s lubricant,” Lucifer said. “Fruit-flavored lubricant. For sex.”

“Yep,” Sam affirmed.

“And _that_ ”—the familiar glanced inside the drawer again, just to make sure he wasn’t mistaken—“is a riding crop. Made of leather.”

“Yes, it is.”

Lucifer swallowed hard, his cock twitching. He had a vague idea where this was going—and what he imagined made him bite his lip to stifle a groan.

“So you’re gonna discipline me… in a _sexy_ way.”

“That’s right,” Sam confirmed. He held out his hand, palm up. “So hand me my riding crop right now.”

“No.” The word jumped out of Lucifer’s mouth, followed by a grin to show he was just playing along.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I beg your pardon?”

His familiar flashed his fangs again. “I said _no_. Get it yourself.”

Sam’s scowl deepened. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a band of red light that unfurled before him. With his fingers he formed a little ring, and in response the light encircled his familiar’s neck.

Lucifer sucked in a breath, his skin tingling from the magic collar. It was nothing more than an illusion made of electromagnetic waves and yet it felt like real leather sitting snug around his throat. The thought made him squirm and blush under his master’s gaze.

“Come again, sweetheart?” Sam cooed, an oh-so- _innocent_ smile gracing his lips.

Lucifer ducked his head. “I’m sorry. I-I’ll get it,” he coughed out.

At this, the collar loosened, allowing him to breathe easy again. “Good boy.”

Lucifer sighed with relief, then meekly fetched what his master asked for. It was nothing more than an extendable metal handle with a flap of leather fanning out from its base, yet the weight of it in his hands only aroused Lucifer more. He handed the crop to his master with a smile.

“Turn around and bend over. _Now._ ” The order rang out crisp and clear.

“Yes, Sam.” Lucifer got off the bed, turned, and sank down so that his chest was to the mattress, his thighs to the bedframe, and his ass to Sam. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder and past his ruffled wings—and saw Sam studying him the same way a predatory creature would.

“If anything gets too much for you,” his master growled, “just say ‘Poughkeepsie,’ and I’ll stop.”

Lucifer repeated the word in his head, then nodded in acknowledgment. “Okay.”

“Now spread your legs nice and wide,” Sam commanded in a louder voice.

“Sam—” Lucifer protested, but he shut up when he felt the riding crop slither between his thighs. He submitted quickly, presenting himself and shivering as black leather caressed his aching balls. Then Sam dragged the crop out from between Lucifer’s thighs, and all of a sudden—

_Slap!_

“Fuck!” Lucifer yelped, his feathers all leaping up at once. His master had struck him so hard he could feel his ass glowing with the first impact alone.

“You disobeyed me," Sam snarled. “You went somewhere I _explicitly_ told you not to go. You ate almost my entire supply of aphrodisiac.”

“I know, I know!” Lucifer flicked his wings in indignation. “I just wanted to find out what was in there—”

“I don’t care,” Sam snapped. “You still _disobeyed_ me.” Then his voice dropped into a low rumble: “Do you have _any_ idea what I’m going to do to you, babe?”

Lucifer gulped down a nervous breath, hyperaware of the way his throat moved against the collar. “You’re going to spank me again,” he said.

“That’s right.”

The leather crop began running down Lucifer’s back, through the sensitive down between his wings. The light stimulation was enough to make Lucifer’s feathers tremble.

“A-ah, fuck…” Lucifer gripped the sheets tighter. “Sam…”

“I’m going to spank you seven more times. One for each hex bag you emptied out,” his master went on, his words turning gentle as silk. “And then you’re going to suck my dick and eat my ass to show me you’re sorry. And after that, I’m going to ride you, but you’re not going to come until I tell you to. Is that understood?”

It took a moment for the words to register in Lucifer’s mind. But once they did, he nodded, ever eager to please. “Yes, Sam.”

“See? You already know how to be a good boy for me.” Sam grinned.

Before Lucifer could respond, the crop lashed out again— _slap! slap! slap!_ —in quick succession, leaving his ass cherry-red and his wings trembling. For a moment his head began to drop to the mattress, but he stubbornly lifted it up again.

Sam must have noticed this because he asked, “Can you take the rest, Lucifer? Three more, and then we can move on.”

“Yes, I can,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. “I’m not that weak—give it to me!”

_Slap!_

_Slap! Slap!_

_“Fuck!”_ Lucifer bowed his head, eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Humiliation surged through every inch of his body, turning his face as red as his wounded rear. But before he could do anything else, two fingers slipped under the front of his collar, coaxing his head back up with a gentle tug. Lucifer blinked, then met his master’s worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” said Sam, letting go of the magic collar. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes. Just give me a moment,” Lucifer answered between heavy breaths. He climbed onto the bed but stayed on all fours, wings drooping. “That was new to me, that—thing.”

Sam sat beside his familiar and reached over as if he wanted to touch him. But he hesitated and drew back. “Did you at least enjoy it?”

“Yes. Even though it… hurt a bit,” Lucifer admitted. “But it’s a good kind of hurting, I suppose.”

He shifted into a sitting position, then extended one wing and brought it beneath Sam’s hand.

Sam immediately understood. He started running his hand down the curve of Lucifer’s wing, smoothening his familiar’s ruffled feathers. And though he knew he was heavy and human and would never fly, Sam still found himself envious of Lucifer’s wings. Some feathers were tattered from scuffles with monsters, but Sam found them perfect nonetheless. Each feather, crooked or straight, knit together to make an elegant whole that moved like two streams of golden water. Sam always adored watching Lucifer take off and lift up to the sky. Perhaps that was what had drawn him to the familiar in the first place...

“May I kiss you?” the familiar blurted out, unknowingly interrupting his master’s silent musings.

“What?” said Sam.

In a quieter voice, Lucifer asked again: “May I kiss you?”

Sam chuckled at the earnestness in the request. “Yes. Yes, you may.”

Lucifer didn’t have to be told twice. He straightened up, then took Sam’s face in his hands and pressed his mouth to his master’s, gentle at first, then firmer. And once he started, Lucifer couldn’t stop; that first kiss was enough to ignite something that had been building up inside of him ever since Sam claimed him as his familiar—something that started as a spark and grew stronger and stronger until Lucifer was kissing Sam again and again, each kiss more passionate than the last until they were both left gasping.

“May I make love to you?” the familiar purred, his breath hot against his master’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_ yes, you may,” said Sam just before they kissed again, his tongue teasing Lucifer’s as moans escaped from both their lips. The human slid one hand up around Lucifer’s sides, stopping beneath the silky, down-covered underside of a wing. With the other hand, he gripped the front of Lucifer’s collar. Sam tugged only once, twice, and Lucifer let himself be pulled down on top of his master’s body.

Without a word, Lucifer started mouthing at the delicate flesh beneath Sam’s jaw, moaning when the human’s hands dug into the gap between his wings. The feeling of Sam’s pulse beneath his forked tongue exhilarated him; the sound of Sam’s stifled cries urged him to sink his teeth in. Lucifer held back, of course—he knew he was only to do as he was told. But that didn’t stop him from wondering about the taste of his master’s flesh and blood.

“Undress me,” came Sam’s next command.

Lucifer dipped his head in acknowledgement. He shifted so he could free his arms, undoing the buttons of Sam’s flannel faster than any human could, almost ripping open Sam’s shirt to expose his master’s upper body and stomach. Tossing the shirt aside, Lucifer hunkered down and started mouthing at his master’s chest, pausing every now and then to run his teeth and tongue along the places he kissed. The warmth of Sam’s skin and the musk of Sam’s arousal intoxicated him—he had to fight the urge to tear the rest of Sam’s clothes off.

Sam whined at every drag of fangs against his flesh. Between his spread legs, his dick was still trapped by his pants and underwear. He fumbled at his belt and zipper, but Lucifer’s tongue and teeth kept distracting him. Eventually he pulled his hands back, lost himself in another sloppy kiss, and let his familiar do the work.

Lucifer rose to the occasion, marking a trail of kisses and bite-marks down Sam’s body after the human yanked his own shirt off. When he reached the top of Sam’s jeans, the scent of Sam’s arousal—sweet musk and passion—flooded the familiar’s senses. Without hesitating, Lucifer hooked a fang in the zipper, locked eyes with his master, and dragged the zipper down with his mouth. And peeling away the blue denim, he discovered pink silk and lace garnished with a tiny red bow: a pair of panties that barely covered his master’s hard, throbbing cock. Lucifer lifted one hand and gingerly tugged at the top of Sam’s panties.

Sam licked his lips and grinned, his narrowed eyes giving a catlike gleam. “Go on,” he urged. “Show me that you want me.”

“I _do_ ,” grumbled Lucifer.

“ _Show_ me,” Sam said again, unmoved.

The words incensed Lucifer; his wings rose stiffly as he snarled like a wild beast. With a movement too quick for human eyes to see, he tore Sam’s panties off with his fangs, teeth flashing just inches from Sam’s skin. He spat the cloth out to the side and lunged between his master’s legs like an animal on the attack. Before Sam could react, Lucifer’s mouth fastened around his cock, and he bucked up automatically and slammed into the back of Lucifer’s throat. The familiar choked, gagged, but sucked anyway, tear-burned eyes challenging Sam’s. Those very eyes flashed bright as lightning for a split second, and ti Sam’s left the drawer to the nightstand slid open instantly.

Sam bit his lip, but moans spilled out of his mouth anyway. Through eyes glazed with pleasure, he watched the tube of lubricant float onto the bed and slide towards Lucifer. The cap unscrewed itself along the way, and when the tube reached the familiar’s hand, he squeezed a generous dollop of lube out onto his palm, all while still sucking at his master’s rod. Sam whimpered and drew his legs up, his grip on Lucifer’s collar tightening as the familiar slathered clear cream over Sam’s opening.

With his eyes closed, Lucifer could smell and taste his master’s excitement, his anticipation, his lust and utter passion. His sharp teeth and forked tongue delicately traced along the contours Sam’s flesh, causing Sam to curse and cry out Lucifer’s name. The sound of his name on Sam’s tongue just worsened the familiar’s hunger for his master. But Lucifer didn’t want Sam to finish so soon, no, so the familiar pulled off with a wet smack of his lips.

Once he caught his breath, Lucifer teased at his master’s hole with a single finger, dragging it up and down the puckered muscle as if he were about to stick it in. “How do you want me to fuck you?” he growled, his voice raw from sucking Sam off.

“Put your tongue in my ass and ask me again,” said Sam.

“Oh, yeah?”

Sam’s eyes lit up, both literally and figuratively. He pinched the outside of Lucifer's collar and pulled out a thin tendril of red light, forming a leash to guide Lucifer with. Then Sam flipped over onto his stomach and flicked the leash twice. Lucifer would have complained had it not been for the lovely sight that greeted his eyes; he eagerly hooked his thumbs on either sides of Sam’s opening and eased Sam’s cheeks apart.

With a lazy smile on his face, Sam twirled the leash around his wrist and tugged, bringing his familiar’s face to his ass. And when Lucifer pressed his forked tongue to the raw pucker there, the human let out a low sigh of pleasure.

“That’s right—there you go,” Sam crooned. He shut his eyes, drinking in the sensation of Lucifer’s tongue on his hole. “Good boy.”

Lucifer’s wings flared up at the praise along with his impatient dick. With that, he started easing his tongue deeper between Sam’s cheeks, the sweet slick of peach-apple lube aiding his entrance. He felt his master tense and moan, then relax and push back into his face. Lucifer could only whimper in response as he let himself be pulled forward, feeling Sam’s hole expanding to let him lick his way deeper and deeper. He felt as if he were choking on lubricant, but the tinge of lightheadedness only made his dick and wings tremble more.

“Is this your first time eating ass?” Sam asked nonchalantly, looking over his shoulder.

“Uh-huh,” was all the red-faced familiar could say. He wasn’t sure what to do with his mouth, so he just lapped at Sam’s hole and wiggled the prongs of his forked tongue. Apparently this worked just fine, because Sam opened his legs wider and pushed back against his familiar’s mouth with a deep sigh.

“S’alright”—Sam’s voice slurred into a moan—“you’re doing pretty good. Take a sec to breathe— _ahh_ —don’t want you passing out on me.”

Lucifer just shrugged. He wouldn’t mind passing out at all; he and Sam already shared a bed, and he felt safe sleeping with his master. But he took Sam’s advice anyway, and drew back to breathe, wipe the lube off his mouth, and massage the side of his face.

With a toss of his head, Sam flicked the hair out of his eyes. “You’re being such a good boy for me, Lucifer.”

Lucifer wiped his mouth and averted his eyes, red-faced and fluffy-winged. “Thank you, Sam,” he answered graciously.

“Now sit up.”

Lucifer nodded and crawled up next to his master, arranging himself right as he was told. And when Sam swung one leg over him, the familiar spread his wings and put his arms around Sam’s waist, letting his master straddle his hips.

“Mate with me,” Sam growled, his lips a breath away from Lucifer’s, his arms wrapped around the latter.

Lucifer stared, suddenly dumbstruck by the latter’s beauty. Because with his messied hair fanning around his head like a chocolate-brown halo, his face red as his hard-kissed lips, and his body no longer hidden beneath clothing, Sam looked like the perfect subject for a painting, a sculpture, or a poem. Those sultry eyes—dark depths with hints of gold buried deep within—clung to Lucifer’s and refused to let him go.

“It would be an honor, a privilege,” Lucifer whispered, “to be your mate.”

“So shall it be,” said Sam, pressing his lips to his familiar’s.

The human reached beneath himself, groping for Lucifer’s cock, finding it, and aligning it right beneath himself. Lucifer’s hands slid down to cup his master’s ass, seeking to help by holding it open wider. As Lucifer’s dick slid in between Sam’s legs, past the tight pucker around his hole and deeper still, Sam's mouth fell open mid-kiss to let out a gasp.

“Move your hips,” the human panted in Lucifer’s ear. “Make love to me.”

Lucifer gulped down a breath for courage. Dribbles of lube and pre-come trickled down around his cock. Careful to keep from going too far too fast, he thrust up into Sam’s tight heat, moaning as his master’s walls pressed around him.

“Look at me; hey, look at me.”

Lucifer tilted his head up, caught in Sam’s gaze as if it hypnotized him. “Sam…”

“Now fuck me…” Sam’s fingers slithered up through the base of Lucifer’s wings. “...like you _mean it._ ”

A sudden yank on his feathers startled Lucifer into bucking his hips, driving his dick straight up into his master’s sweet spot with a yelp.

Sam threw his head back and yowled as he rocked back against Lucifer’s quickening thrusts. Tugging harder, he could feel the pulsing of his familiar’s cock reverberate through his body like an electrical current. The sensation alone was enough to pleasure him, but coupled with the desperation in Lucifer’s voice and the near-absolute control he held over his familiar… It all tickled Sam in a way nothing else—not even sex—could.

“Faster,” Sam whispered, his breath hot against Lucifer's lips.

“Faster?” Lucifer sputtered, shaking under his master’s gaze. He couldn’t imagine holding up much longer, not after having to wait so long to get to this point in the first place.

"You heard me.” Sam bit his lip and squeezed tighter around the familiar's cock. He shivered as he felt the head press up against his sweet spot; the pleasure made stars dance before his eyes.

“Ah _, ah—!”_

“Lucifer.”

“I can’t hold up much longer, Sam—”

“I just need you to come after I do, okay?” said Sam. “Can you do that?”

Lucifer nodded immediately. “Okay. Okay.”

Then he slipped his hand between their bodies and started pumping Sam’s dick.

“Oh, fuck, _yes—!”_

Sam bucked his hips into Lucifer’s grip, moaning as Lucifer began thrusting up into him in earnest. He couldn’t escape; if he moved he either rubbed his cock against Lucifer’s palm or his walls against Lucifer’s dick. And both sensations were so delicious that Sam grew more vocal the more Lucifer pleasured him, his words giving way to guttural, animalistic snarling the closer he was to his climax.

“May I— _ah!_ —come now, p-please?” asked Lucifer.

“Fuck _yes!”_

And with that, Sam threw his head back and let out a roar, his body seizing up as pleasure rocketed through every part of it like one lightning strike after another, surging through him to fill every fiber of his being with pure bliss. His vision filled with light as though he were staring into the sun. He felt as if he were floating high enough to touch it as well.

And then Lucifer thrust up one last time, burying every inch of his cock inside Sam’s ass and whimpering as his master took every last drop of his seed.

As hot come splashed up inside his ass, Sam shut his eyes and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, breathing out a long sigh.  He could feel semen trickling out of him in little rivulets around Lucifer's cock. Even if Sam showered right away he was still going to have Lucifer’s sperm inside him for the next several days. The very idea made his sticky hole quiver around Lucifer’s softening dick.

But Sam’s climax had faded now, leaving him limp in Lucifer’s arms. He couldn’t even muster up the strength to keep his own arms from falling and dangling uselessly at his sides. So Lucifer carefully shifted around, and half-pushed, half-lay his exhausted master down on his back.

“Good boy,” rasped Sam, “such a good boy, I…”

He trailed off, his eyes fluttering with confusion as he realized—“You’re still hard.”

Before he could add that he was still being penetrated, Lucifer started thrusting again, this time more gently. And as he did, he sprinkled little kisses and bites all over Sam’s neck and chest.

“Oh, _jeez_ ,” Sam groaned as dull remnants of pleasure drifted through his body. “You’re gonna fuck me again…?”

“I don’t want to stop,” Lucifer whispered. Desperation lit his eyes ablaze. “I-I _can’t_ stop. I feel like I’m going to burst if I can’t—can’t get it all out—”

The familiar broke off, gasping and shaking and whimpering in humiliation. Sam felt a weak stream of come spill into his hole, adding more to the mess inside of him. He shuddered.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Lucifer choked out. He pulled out and clutched his still-stiff dick in one hand, then covered his head with his wings once he saw his own come oozing out of his master’s hole.

“And there’s your real punishment for eating up so much of my powder,” said Sam, a tinge of his domineering growl creeping back into his voice. He let his head loll back onto his pillow, a smile gracing his blush-tinted face. “You’ll just have to keep coming ‘til it’s all out of your system.”

“How long will that be?” Lucifer asked.

“Well,” said Sam, “hopefully it’ll be less than four hours.”


End file.
